Intuition
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: [Thief King Bakura x Malik Ishtar.] Bakura snickered, leaning in so their noses were almost touching. 'You can't make me do a thing, and without your precious 'Bakura' to protect you...' He let the comment hang lewdly as he smirked wickedly.


**Author's note:** Yay, more Citronshipping. :D This was actually a birthday present to Dawn, who I roleplay it with. 3 Except the positions were reversed; Magda and I roleplayed it. :D Happy (belated) birthday, mom.

**Notes about this fic:** It's set during the Battle City tournament, and takes place immediately after the duel where Malik loses control over his darker half, and he's gone to Bakura to get help. Thief King is referred to as either that or 'Bakura, YnBakura is mentioned as that name, too.

Thief King- roleplayed by me. D:

Malik- roleplayed by Magda. :D

**Pairing:** Thief King Bakura x Malik Ishtar.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yuugiou. D:

**Warnings:** Adult themes, sexual references?

**-----**

**Intuition**

Malik scowled, eyes flitting over to the door for what he told himself would be the last time. He had no reason to worry. They had a plan, it was going to work. But that didn't mean he wasn't angry. It was HIS body, damnit. And now Malik was left as a spirit, or something less, and having to have Bakura protect his loved ones FOR him... It was all a huge blow to his pride, and it had left him very, very annoyed.

The King of Thieves smirked as he observed Malik's frustration and obvious anger from the corner of the room. The boy clearly hadn't noticed him- not that the thief expected anyone to be able to sense his presence, as he was merely a spirit. He was leaning against the wall, wrapped within shadow, arms folded across his chest. Malik was something different; he seemed like fire and ice all at once- this interested the Thief King, and amused him at the same time.

Malik growled, glaring at the door. Why wasn't Bakura back yet? It shouldn't be taking him so long. What if... Malik took a deep breath, closing his eyes. There was nothing to worry about. Rishid would be safe, and everything would work out just like he had planned.

The King of Thieves smirked wickedly, stepping out from the shadows to reveal himself. "Getting a little irritated, are we?" His tone held amusement; this boy would be fun to play around with. He seemed quite... feisty. Perfect.

Malik spun around, eyes narrowed. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The thief's smirk broadened; perhaps Malik wouldn't be like all the other little toys he'd had: afraid of him. "A shadow," he answered darkly, moving forward a bit, eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Do you have a _name_?" Malik asked, in no mood for games.

"Bakura." The Thief King smirked, knowing Malik would be quite confused. The Bakura _Malik_ knew was only his reincarnate.

Malik looked the intruder over. Was that supposed to be some kind of _joke_? "You thought I would actually _believe_ that? I'm no fool. You're not Bakura."

"On the contrary, he is not Bakura," the thief countered, feigning thoughtfulness. He smirked, looking the boy up and down subtly. _Not bad._

Malik snorted. "You expect me to believe that? I don't even know you."

"You wouldn't want to know me." Bakura chuckled darkly, taking a moment to indulge in Malik's exotic looks.

Malik kept his eyes set on the tanned man, growing annoyed with his constant question dodging. "Tell me who you are."

"I told you- my name is Bakura." The answer was simple enough; it was a question of whether or not Malik believed it.

"I don't like liars. Tell me your real name."

"The King of Thieves, if you prefer."

Malik quirked an eyebrow. "_King_ of Thieves?"

"Naturally."

Malik couldn't help letting out another snort. "And where did you come from, King of Thieves?"

"The Sennen Ring." Bakura smirked wickedly as he pulled his cloak aside, revealing the gold item.

Malik's eyes widened as they came to rest upon the Ring--how did this man have it, if Bakura was its owner? "How did you get that?" he demanded. "It's not yours."

"It was mine to begin with," Bakura answered, chuckling darkly as he toyed with one of the Ring's points.

Malik glared, refusing to admit to himself that any of this was true. Of course it wasn't, this man was just toying with him. But, then again, Bakura had never told him where he had gotten the Ring in the first place, had he? "...You're lying."

Bakura approached Malik, his gaze level with Malik's as he tossed his bangs from his eyes. "I don't lie."

"What do you want?" Malik asked, sharply. "Get away from me."

"I know you harbour feelings for that reincarnate of myself." Bakura's fingers ghosted over Malik's bronzed skin, cold jewellery making contact with warm, bronzed skin.

Malik tried to hit the Thief King's hand away from his face, glaring angrily up at him. "What do you want?"

The action, however, didn't have much effect on Bakura- he was only a spirit. He grinned wickedly, stepping a bit closer to the boy who seemed so determined to resist him. "Denial is unhealthy."

"I wouldn't know," Malik replied, refusing to let himself take a step backwards.

Bakura was amused; Malik definitely wasn't fearful of him. This was... odd. Stroking Malik's cheek with a finger, the thief allowed them to drift to the boy's lips subtly.

Malik swatted at the unwelcome hand again, showing no signs of discouragement when he didn't connect with anything solid. "Leave."

Bakura snickered, leaning in so their noses were almost touching. "You can't make me do a thing- and without your precious 'Bakura' to protect you..." He let the comment hang lewdly as he smirked wickedly.

Malik continued to glare fiercely, all thoughts of backing down long forgotten. "I'm not a weakling. I can take care of myself. Whatever you want, the answer is no."

"I take what I want," Bakura stated darkly, his smirk vanishing. He summoned magic from the ring, succeeding in gaining a solid body as he claimed Malik's lips heatedly, pinning Malik against the wall to prevent escape.

Malik tried to shove Bakura away, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was much shorter and much less muscular than the man that had him trapped.

Bakura snickered, taking no notice of Malik's attempts to push him away as he held the boy there securely, pinning his wrists above his head with a smirk. He withdrew a bit, though his lips continued to hover some millimetres away as he breathed, "Resistance is not in your best interests."

Malik struggled, attempting to free his arms. "Let go of me!"

"I don't think so," the thief countered evenly, his eyes flickering down Malik's body momentarily. "I speak the truth when I say I will not bring harm to you." He smirked.

"Get off," Malik hissed, clenching his teeth.

Bakura tipped Malik's chin up with a finger, eyes gazing at the boy intently. "Give me one good reason why I should."

Malik hesitated. "...Let go of me and get out of my room."

"You're lying; I can sense it- perhaps you should take some lessons from my reincarnate on that." Bakura smirked, brushing his fingers against Malik's lips as he wondered if the Egyptian would relent. Giving how he had behaved so far, it was uncertain- Bakura was interested, however.

Malik growled, stopping his twisting and turning so he could look the thief in the eye. "Lying about **what**?"

"You don't want me to leave you alone in here," Bakura smirked broadly, chuckling as he toyed with one of Malik's flaxen bangs.

"Yes, I do. Leave."

"I don't quite believe you." Bakura smirked at Malik, before pretending to sigh melodramatically.

"I don't care! Get off me!"

"No." Bakura sealed their lips together again, his tongue instantly slipping into the boy's mouth to muffle any protests.

Malik made a startled noise at the sudden intrusion inside his mouth, bristling a bit in anger. What did this stranger think he was _doing_? He was tempted to bite down in retaliation, but found himself almost... _enjoying_ the touch.

Bakura smirked wickedly as he felt Malik beginning to respond; he slowly explored Malik's warm mouth, being sure to cover every inch of his heat. "Mm..." After a moment, his arm slipped around Malik's waist, releasing one of the boy's wrists.

Malik responded to the kiss slowly, reluctant to let the thief know that he had been right all along.

Bakura purred softly, withdrawing from the kiss so he could press his forehead against Malik's lightly; he was satisfied with the boy's reactions so far. "I'd say I was right," he breathed.

Malik didn't reply, deciding that anything he said at that point would make him sound like a complete idiot. Where had this self-proclaimed "King of Thieves" come from? What did he want? How did he get the Ring? ...Did it matter?

Bakura snickered at Malik's expression, stroking the Egyptian's cheek as he pressed a kiss to the other's temple. "You'll learn more about me in the future, little Malik," he murmured, before drawing away.

"Oh?" Malik was curious, now. About Bakura's plans, yes, but mostly the man himself.

"Keep an eye on your darker half," Bakura warned, his tone serious. A few moments later, he regarded Malik with something unreadable in his eyes and smirked. "Next time we meet, blondie."

"Next time we meet...?" Malik prompted, heart beat starting to speed slightly.

Bakura smirked at Malik wickedly, twisting a lock of blonde hair around a finger before he said, "You won't wait long." And with that, he faded into the shadows, his voice echoing about the room eerily.

**-----**

**A/N: **Yep, I'm done. Any reviews with constructive criticism or whatever would be greatly appreciated. :D And the next chapter of 'All In My Head' is nearly finished, for anyone who reads it. XD;


End file.
